Scamp's Story
by She-wolf Shadow
Summary: This is basically a sequel to Nico's Puppy. It is from a different point of view and you don't have to read Nico's Puppy. It is Scamp's side of the story and includes some details that are not in Nico's Puppy.


**An: If you don't like don't read.**

**To those who left such lovely comments, Thank You!**

**I don't own anything but Scamp and his Pack.**

"**This is Nico speaking to Scamp through their minds"**

_"This is Scamp speaking to Nico through their minds"_

* * *

Scamp started out as a normal hellhound puppy. He had five brothers and sisters and his mother. Then one day, his mother got summoned to the mortal world. Lord Hades couldn't raise them himself so Hades had an odd dead man take care of them. This man's name was John Watson. John Watson had been an odd man while he was alive. He had worked with a man named Sherlock Holmes who was some mortal detective. Eventually Watson had married a woman named Jane who had been a reporter. Apparently she had, in fact, been one of the reporters who wrote stories about Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. John took care of all of the puppies until one day Lord Hades Came. Their conversation went something like this:

"My son wants a puppy."

"And you're giving him a **hellhound**?"

"Get me the friendliest one of the litter."

And so, Scamp had been chosen. He later found out why.

* * *

**A Little While Later**

"Thank you daddy," a young Nico said already half way to the door with Scamp trailing behind.

"Stay out of the gardens!" Hades called after his son.

Scamp and Nico found out they could speak mind-to-mind and understand each other.

"**What is your name puppy?"** Nico thought to Scamp.

"_My name is Scamp"_

"**Cool!"**

_"Shall we explore?"_

**"Totally!"**

So they went exploring the Underworld while staying away from the Fields of Punishment.

* * *

A few years later, Scamp was confused. A woman who he concluded to be a Demon in Disguise had taken Nico away. Nico, who was like a furless brother. Father Hades was upset. After a time of being in the gloomy atmosphere, Scamp ran away from the palace.

* * *

Scamp decided he would wander around for a while, not really doing anything.

* * *

He visited the mortal realm a few times but never stayed long.

* * *

One time, he ran into Lavagirl, who he had met on one of his adventures with Nico.

* * *

Another time he met up with one of his Littermates. His littermate had been re-named by the half-giant who now owned him and he was now called Fang. While he was with Fang he met a man who he felt had a secret. The man, who was Remus Lupin, turned out to be a werewolf, as well as a wizard.

* * *

He once met a son of Hephestus who was 21 and a racecar driver. At first James (the son of Hephestus) thought that Scamp was going to attack him, but once things were cleared up, it got better. Scamp even got to spend some time with James and his pit stop crew which consisted of: a clear-sighted mortal, a son of Athena, a rather mellow son of Ares, and James's sister.

A while after Scamp stayed with James, he encountered a dying tiger. The tiger was old and he knew he was dying, but Koray (whose name means ember moon in Turkish) did not wish to die alone. So, Scamp stayed with the old tiger until Koray died.

After Koray died, Scamp stayed in the underworld. So it was one day that he came upon a ragtag group of youngling hellhounds. Their mother had been summoned and no one was taking care of them. And, so, Scamp became the leader of the group; though, he was more like their older brother.

* * *

Scamp and two of the new younglings were on patrol. Ricco was goofing off and generally messing around. His brother, Decoro (whose name means dignified in Latin) did not goof off much and was the first to realize that someone was in there domain. They started to attack the demi-god but quickly stopped when Scamp realized who it was.

"_Nico, Nico, Nico!"_

Scamp unfortunately had to go back to his pack before he could tell Nico anything, so, Hades told Nico what he knew.

**An: We all know that Hades doesn't actually know that much. As for differences between this and Nico's Puppy, they are from two different views so the memories will be somewhat different.**


End file.
